you're amazing, Teme!
by pppeppermint
Summary: 'setidaknya, kau ada disini, setidaknya ketika aku membuka mata, aku tak perlu takut kalau aku tidak akan menemukanmu, karena kau ada... bersamaku'..sorry for the bad summary..lol


**Lagi pengen nulis ... hasilnya adalah sebagai berikut.. **

**inspirasinya berasal dari lagu Zain Bikha yang berjudul "My mom is amazing"**

**lagu yang membuatku bercucuran air mata... hix..**

**anyway, Selamat menikmati... **

**

* * *

**

_She wakes up early in the morning with a smile,_

_And she holds my head up high,_

_Don't you ever let anybody put you down, _

_Cause you're my little angel._

"Dobe, bangun! Nanti kau telat lagi!" panggil Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan kasar. Yang dibangunkan mendengus, merasa terganggu dengan cara cowok itu membangunkan dirinya.

"TEME! Bisa lebih lembut gak sih banguninnya?" cerca Naruto pada pemuda itu, sedangkan pemuda yang dimaksud hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar dan dengan cueknya berkata, "baguslah kau sudah bangun rupanya". Naruto yang kesal dengan sikap Sasuke melempar bantal berbentuk kucing kesayangannya ke arah pemuda itu, namun berakhir di pintu karena Sasuke telah keluar sambil menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

* * *

_Then she makes something warm for me to drink,_

_Cause it cold out there she thinks,_

_Then she walks me to scholl, _

_Yes, I ain't no fool, I just think my mom is amazing._

"Dobe, cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kita berangkat ke sekolah" ucap Sasuke, kemudian hanya dibalas wajah cemberut Naruto. "Aku baru makan Teme!" balasnya kesal.

"Che, itu salahmu sendiri telat bangun" kata Sasuke dengan cueknya sambil meraih tasnya yang ada di kursi makan dan melangkah keluar rumah. Naruto dengan cepat mengunyah roti bakarnya dan meminum susu hangatnya kemudian berlari keluar mengikuti Sasuke "Tunggu aku Teme!".

Mereka berjalan menuju sekolah sambil saling memaki seperti biasa, tapi kemudian Naruto terdiam sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sasuke yang sudah berjalan di depan menyadari itu dan ikut berhenti. "Hei, ada apa Dob-" ucapannya terputus ketika ia melihat apa yang dilihat Naruto.

Seorang ibu yang menggandeng anaknya sambil bernyanyi dan tersenyum riang menuju sekolah. Naruto tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang ibu, ia selalu merasa iri pada pemandangan seperti itu. Sasuke yang menyadari perasaan temannya itu kemudian mengacak rambut Naruto, "Come on Dobe, kita bisa terlambat" ucapnya serasa berjalan lagi menuju sekolah.

Naruto yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke kemudian sadar dan mulai mengejar Sasuke "Hei, jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme! Dan kau mengacak rambutku, padahal sudah rapih tadi!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke. Pemuda yang dipanggil cuek saja dan tetap berjalan menuju tujuan mereka, Konoha Gakuen.

* * *

_After school she's waiting by the gate,_

_I'm so happy that I just can't wait,_

_To get home and tell her how my day went,_

_And eat the yummy food only my mom's made,_

Bell pulang sekolah berdering, Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian keluar dari kelas. Dia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah sambil terlihat sibuk membaca sebuah buku (ups! Bukan Icha Icha Paradisenya Kakashi lho!).

"Na..Naruto –kun.." seseorang dengan suara yang lembut memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata dengan wajah pemalunya yang sedang memegangi dagunya, wajahnya sedikit merona saat Naruto menyapanya. "Hai, Hinata-chan!" panggilnya sambil berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sekarang lebih merah dari tomat. "be.. belum... mama mau menjemput, kami mau ke tempat nenek.. "ucapnya malu-malu. Naruto sempat tersentak mendengar kata 'mama'. Akhir-akhir ini ia sensitif dengan kata itu. Belum lama mereka mengobrol, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil ibunya sambil berlari mendekati Hinata. "I..ibu...kau..telat.." ucapnya. Ibunya memasang muka bersalah dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Gomen.. Hinata-chan. Ibu harus mengerjakan sesuatu sebelum kesini" . Hinata mengangguk pertanda mengerti. "Ayo kita pergi!" ajak sang ibu, Hinata mengangguk. "I..Iya" ucapnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Naruto dan pamit. "A..aku..duluan ..Na..Naruto". Naruto yang sejak tadi terpaku sempat terkejut dan beralih pandang dari ibu Hinata ke Hinata."Ah..Iya..hati-hati". Naruto menatap mereka yang mulai melangkah menjauh darinya. Hatinya sedikit pedih, ia cemburu, ia juga ingin merasakan yang seperti itu. Tapi...

"Heh, Dobe! Ayo pulang." Panggil seseorang yang segera menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya dengan gaya cuek yang seperti biasa. _Sasuke? Sejak kapan dia disitu?_

"Dobe, sampai kapan kau mematung seperti itu ? ayo pulang!" ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Naruto meninggalkan sekolah menuju rumah mereka. "Hei, Dobe, ini untukmu" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebungkus cookies kepada Naruto. "Jangan kegeeran ya, tadi kami harus membuat cookies saat pelajaran tambahan dari Kurenai-sensei, kebetulan aku tak suka makanan manis, jadi kuserahkan padamu" ucap Sasuke, semburat merah muncul di pipinya, Naruto yang sedari tadi mematung melihat Sasuke kemudian memperlihatkan senyum cerahnya yang biasa. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

* * *

_Then I wind her up cause I don't wanna bath_

_And we run around the house with laugh,_

_No matter what I say,she get her way_

_I think my mom is amazing_

Naruto sedang bermain bola di lapangan dekat 'rumahnya' bersama anak-anak lain sebayanya. "Ayo Naruto! Pass!" teriak Kiba yang berada di dekatnya, Naruto menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan sementara didepannya Gaara sedang berusaha menghalangi. Ia mengoper bola ke arah Kiba yang kemudian disambut pemuda itu dengan tendangan ke arah gawang. Chouji yang terlalu gemuk itu pun tak mampu menangkap bola Kiba yang tiba-tiba.

"GOL!YES!" teriak Naruto yang kemudian melakukan toss dengan Kiba. Pertandingan berjalan seru hingga akhirnya berhasil dimenangkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Naruto sedang merayakan kemenangannya ketika dia sudah di depan rumah dan disambut Sasuke yang mengeritkan kening melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto, kau kotor sekali. Sana mandi" perintahnya. Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya sedikit dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengejek Sasuke. "Aku belum mau mandi Teme!" kata Naruto yang kemudian berjalan menuju pekarangan rumah, ingin bermain bola sedikit lagi. Sasuke menatap datar Naruto yang berjalan menjauh, dia kemudian menuju ke sisi pekarangan.

Naruto sedang asyik bermain ketika dia terkejut oleh siraman air dari selang yang berasal dari Sasuke. "TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Naruto yang kini basah kuyub.

"Kusuruh kau mandi, tapi kau tidak mau, jadi lebih baik kau kumandikan" ucapnya datar dengan senyum liciknya. Naruto yang marah mengejar Sasuke ke dalam rumah yang berakhir pada ketidakberhasilannya mengejar Sasuke yang kini berada dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"TEME! AWAS KAU YA!" alhasih... Naruto harus mandi saat itu juga jika ia tak ingin masuk angin..( What the?)

* * *

_In the evening, she tucks me into bed_

_And I wrap my arms around her head_

_Then she tells me a tale of a girl far away_

_Who one day became a princess_

_I'm so happy, I don't want her to leave_

_So she lies in bed with me_

_As I close my eyes, how lucky am I_

_To have a Mom that's so amazing_

Suara petir menyambar, hujan turun deras sejak sore tadi. Naruto membungkus dirinya dengan selimut di atas tempat tidur. Ia sangat takut akan suara petir sejak masih kecil, karena itu mengingatkannya akan kejadian buruk saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan akhirnya berakhir disini. Panti asuhan bersama beberapa anak lain. Ia ditemukan oleh paman Iruka di tengah jalan saat hujan seperti sekarang ini. Ia tahu saat itu ia telah sendiri dan tidak memiliki siapapun lagi, tapi kemudian paman Iruka membawanya ke rumah ini. Rumah untuk anak-anak yang tak punya keluarga sepertinya, dan disinilah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang juga tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi sejak rumahnya mengalami perampokan dan keluarganya dibunuh saat itu.

Naruto kini makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding samping tempat tidurnya. Ia sangat takut, sementara itu petir terus menyambar tanpa henti. Ia berusaha menutup matanya dan membiarkannya terpejam dan berharap sebentar lagi ia dapat tidur pulas sehingga tidak perlu merasa setakut ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Naruto makin panik dan seketika berteriak "AAAAAAA..." naruto tetap menutup matanya, ketakutannya bertambah ketika ia menyadari sosok itu mendekati dirinya. Tapi yang kemudian terjadi adalah ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Dobe, ini aku Sasuke" katanya, Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke di depannya dengan wajah khawatir, seketika itu ia memeluk Sasuke. Badannya gemetar, perlahan-lahan Sasuke membalas pelukannya dan mengusap kepalanya untuk membuatnya tenang.

Naruto merasa sedikit tenang sekarang, usapan tangan Sasuke memberinya sedikit ketenangan, ia menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi kehangatan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke mendapati Naruto telah tertidur dipelukannya.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke membaringkan Naruto ke tempat tidurnya. Setelah merapihkan selimutnya ia mulai beranjak pergi namun tertahan oleh tangan Naruto yang ternyata kini memegangi bagian bawah bajunya. Ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan Naruto namun tak berhasil, ia akhirnya menyerah dan ikut tertidur.

_She makes me feel like I can do anything,_

_And when she's with me, there no where else I'd rather be..._

_

* * *

_

_Then I wake up in the morning, she's not there_

_And I realize she never was_

_And I'm still here in this lonely orphanage_

_With so many just like me_

_And as my dreams begin to fade_

_I try hard to look forward to my day_

_But there's a pain in my heart that's a craving_

_How I wish I had a Mom that's amazing_

_Would be amazing_

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam sambil menikmati wajah tidur Sasuke yang tenang. Naruto kemudian tersenyum.

'_setidaknya aku memilikimu,... setidaknya kau ada disini bersamaku, meski di rumah panti ini...Teme.. you're amazing.."_

**Fin **

**Gimana?**

**Saya gak pinter bikin fic dalam bahasa Indonesia... tapi karena pengen nulis ini, kucoba semaksimal mungkin. **

**Mudah-mudahan kalian suka... **

**Salam hangat, **

**Tako n Yaki..**


End file.
